


Никто не знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам

by Lana_red



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: — Ты пришел. Значит, помнишь, что я тут был. У меня были какие-то тузы в рукаве? Планировал ли я тебя обмануть?— О, нет… Обманывать ты меня не хотел. Зато я прекрасно помню, как ты вчера дрочил полночи, представляя, как я втрахиваю тебя в матрас.





	Никто не знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам

— Не был уверен, что ты придешь. Должно быть, странное ощущение — получать новые воспоминания. Иметь неопределенное будущее.  
  
Старая автомастерская была не лучшим местом для встречи, но Савитар —  _Барри_  — пришел. Главное — не выдать себя.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — он огляделся вокруг и сделал пару шагов вперед, глядя Барри прямо в лицо и внимательно прищуриваясь. — Я занят.  
  
— Чем это? Из мироздания исчезаешь?  
  
 _Правильно, молодец, Барри, так держать._  
  
— Мы еще посмотрим, кто исчезнет.  
  
— Все еще планируешь стать богом?  
  
— Циско и Кейтлин пока живы. Если ты об этом переживаешь.  
  
 _Отлично, он ничего не знает. Я был прав, он не помнит моих мыслей, он знает только о том, что со мной происходило._  
  
— О, я знаю. Они нужны тебе, так? Чтобы провернуть твое великое восхождение.  
  
— Слушай, Барри. Если бы я хотел поболтать сам с собой, то мог бы сделать это в своем убежище. Так чего ты хочешь? — снова этот пытливый взгляд.  
  
— Я хочу помочь тебе.  
  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я доверюсь тебе? — второй Барри подошел еще ближе, почти вплотную.  
  
— Но я… правда хочу тебе помочь! — стремительно выпалил он. — Просто возвращайся в "Стар-лабс", отпусти Циско и Кейтлин и позволь нам помочь тебе, мы придумаем способ, как не дать тебе исчезнуть…  
  
Второй Барри не дал ему договорить, рассмеявшись прямо в лицо.  
  
— Барри, какой же ты глупенький. Неужели ты правда думал, что я не знаю твоих мыслей и желаний? Поверь, я знаю все, — Барри из будущего ухмыльнулся. — Что ты там сказал своей ненаглядной Айрис? "Флэш должен оставаться героем до конца"? Сам-то в это веришь? — ухмылка на лице второго Барри стала еще шире.   
  
Барри из настоящего стремительно начал краснеть, но все же продолжил гнуть свою линию.  
  
— Ты пришел. Значит, помнишь, что я тут был. У меня были какие-то тузы в рукаве? Планировал ли я тебя обмануть?  
  
— О, нет… — второй Барри был так близко, он чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице. — Обманывать ты меня не хотел. Зато я прекрасно помню, как ты вчера дрочил полночи, представляя, как я втрахиваю тебя в матрас.   
  
Барри почувствовал, как волна стыда накрывает его с головой, а щеки горят пуще прежнего.  
  
— Я… Э-э-э… Это не то, о чем ты подумал, — ляпнул Барри первое, что пришло ему в голову.  
  
— Не то, о чем я подумал? Да твои отмазки тупее, чем у пятиклассника, — его двойник откровенно издевался. — Не могу поверить, что я был таким глупеньким и наивным.  
  
— Я… не называй меня глупым! — Барри решил обороняться. — Я Флэш! Я спасаю этот чертов город!  
  
— Ну да, а по ночам мечтаешь, чтобы тебя выебал твой злой двойник из будущего, — второй Барри все еще стоял вплотную и не сводил с него пристального взгляда. — Барри, я могу дать тебе все, чего ты хочешь. Все, в чем ты нуждаешься. Все, чего ты так жаждешь.   
  
— Ты… я… — Барри действительно чувствовал себя крайне глупо и нелепо. И как он только мог подумать, что у его будущей версии нет воспоминаний о его мыслях, фантазиях и желаниях? — Я просто хотел предложить тебе помощь! Спасти тебя! Потому что я… я добрый и хороший, я всегда всех спасаю…   
  
— Звучит не слишком убедительно. Может, уже сделаешь то, о чем грезил с того момента, как узнал, кто я? — на этих словах двойник схватил его за левую руку, приподнимая ее и подводя к своему лицу. — Ну же, дотронься, ты ведь так долго это хотел… Почувствовать наше единственное внешнее различие…   
  
Барри неловко прикоснулся к шрамам на щеке у своей версии из будущего. Сначала лишь кончиками пальцев, но затем он отбросил сомнения в сторону и начал гладить их всей ладонью, ощущая все неровности и шероховатости.   
  
— Они… Как ты их получил? Почему ты не исцеляешься?  
  
— Долгая история. За эти годы со мной много чего произошло… Но, Барри, ты уверен, что хочешь сейчас говорить именно об этом?  
  
Его голос, его взгляд, его дыхание… Барри почувствовал, как разум медленно, но верно отключается, а в штанах разгорается настоящий пожар.  
  
— У тебя ведь уже встал, верно? Хотя я еще ничего не сделал…  
  
Барри сделал волевое усилие, отдернул руку и попытался сосредоточиться на том, зачем он сюда пришел.  
  
— Я… Может, мы обсудим то, как тебе можно помочь? И ты отпустишь Циско и Кейтлин…   
  
— Барри, прекрати сопротивляться самому себе, — на этих словах двойник схватил его за обе руки, притягивая еще ближе. — Я знаю все твои самые сокровенные желания, знаю все, что ты любишь… Никто не сможет сделать тебе так хорошо, как я. Перестань делать вид, что тебе сейчас есть какое-то дело до твоих друзей.  
  
— Я… я… — Барри чувствовал, что не может сопротивляться этому вкрадчивому голосу. Не может сопротивляться своему злому двойнику, ведь он говорит именно то, что Барри хотел услышать, и делает именно то, о чем он так долго грезил…  
  
— У нас общие воспоминания, общие грязные фантазии. Думаешь, я забыл, как мы дрочили в пятнадцать лет перед зеркалом, мечтая о брате-близнеце, с которым можно предаться разврату? Который знает, что ты любишь, который знает все твои эрогенные зоны, знает, как выбить из тебя самые сладкие стоны… — на этих словах с губ Барри непроизвольно сорвался слабый стон, а его глаза прикрылись. — Но даже брат-близнец не сможет залезть в твою голову, не сможет прочитать тебя как раскрытую книгу… Как могу это сделать я, — рука второго Барри резко переместилась вниз, хватая Барри за промежность и вызывая у того более громкий стон. — Боже, да ты твердый лишь от моих слов, сочишься смазкой только от мыслей о том, что я могу с тобой сделать… Но нам стоит переместиться в более укромное место, не находишь?  
  
Барри судорожно кивнул, соглашаясь со всем, что его двойник из будущего, его самая непристойная фантазия и самый сладкий кошмар может ему предложить.   
  
Он никогда не думал, что перемещение со спидстером ощущается именно так… Так волнительно, так захватывающе, так стремительно. Неужели все, кого он переносил на флэш-скорости, ощущали нечто подобное?   
  
Впрочем, Барри из будущего не собирался давать ему время на размышления, на той же флэш-скорости скидывая с них обоих всю одежду. Барри решил оглядеться по сторонам. Небольшая комнатка с обшарпанными стенами, тумбочкой в углу и огромной кроватью… Больше он ничего увидеть не успел, поскольку второй Барри переключил все его внимание на себя, сразу же бросая его на кровать и запрыгивая на нее сам.  
  
— Итак, Барри, — двойник облизнул нижнюю губу и окинул его жадным, похотливым взглядом. — Чем мы займемся? У нас не так много времени.  
  
Все произошло настолько быстро, что Барри даже не успел как следует смутиться, но теперь, осознавая, что лежит полностью обнаженный, на одной кровати вместе с полностью обнаженным Барри из будущего, он почувствовал, как щеки снова вспыхнули, и попытался отвести взгляд.  
  
— Смотри на меня, Барри, — снова этот вкрадчивый голос. — Я знаю, тебя всегда заводило собственное тело. Будучи подростком, ты мог часами разглядывать и трогать себя… А секс с другими людьми никогда не приносил тебе удовольствия, ведь они не ты… Эти жалкие людишки просто не способны понять, что тебе нужно, они никогда не смогут удовлетворить тебя, — с этими словами двойник резко наклонился к нему и прикусил мочку уха, вырывая из Барри неожиданно громкий стон. — Ни Айрис, ни Линда, ни те парни и девчонки, что были до них… У них никогда не получалось найти твои самые горячие местечки, — второй Барри переключился на шею, впиваясь в нее жестким укусом и одновременно с этим начиная поглаживать его живот. — Они ведь никогда не слышали от тебя таких стонов, — словно в подтверждение его слов, Барри снова застонал, понимая, что этот бой проигран, окончательно и бесповоротно.   
  
Барри из будущего громко усмехнулся, явно радуясь своей победе. Его рука скользнула ниже, пока еще не лаская полноценно, а лишь дразня. Указательный палец покружил по головке, а затем сильно надавил на самую дырочку, как будто пытаясь проникнуть внутрь. Именно так Барри обычно начинал себя ласкать, когда оставался наедине с самим собой. И это было настолько… здорово. Никто и никогда не делал с ним того, чего он действительно хотел. Никто не мог прочитать его мысли и угадать его желания, никто, кроме… него самого. Причем происходящее было намного лучше простой мастурбации, ведь второй Барри при этом ставил засосы на его чувствительной шее, оттягивая другой рукой его волосы. Барри снова застонал, хватая своего двойника за руку, как будто упрашивая взять его в руку целиком.  
  
— Хочешь о чем-то попросить, сладкий? — вкрадчивый шепот… его собственный шепот, только более коварный, более соблазнительный, более сексуальный, доводил его до полного исступления. Поддавшись искушению, перестав сопротивляться своим самым темным желаниям, Барри был уже не в силах остановиться.   
  
— Я… ты… — он не мог связно выразить, чего именно хочет, но этого и не требовалось. Двойник и так знал все его мысли. Барри из будущего наконец плотно обхватил его член, начиная жестко ему надрачивать, но по-прежнему периодически грубо надавливая прямо в центр нежной головки. Он оторвался от искусанной шеи и прошептал Барри в самое ухо:  
  
— Хочешь мой член в свой ротик? — от этих слов по телу Барри пробежала дрожь запредельного возбуждения, едва он представил во рту член — такой же большой и сладкий, как у него самого. — А может, лучше я отсосу тебе первым? Сделаю все так, как ты любишь, сожму твои яйца до сладкой боли, а еще разрешу загнать мне в самое горло… — определенно, все это звучало неимоверно возбуждающе, но прямо сейчас Барри хотелось другого, поэтому стон вышел слегка разочарованным. Меж тем Барри из будущего продолжил шептать ему в ухо, параллельно с этим останавливая движения руки на члене и снова лаская одну только головку, а вторую руку выпутывая из шевелюры Барри, резко опуская вниз и грубо сжимая его яйца, тем самым вырывая из Барри очередной стон. — Да-да, знаю, как давно ты мечтал о собственном члене во рту, все остальное подождет.  
  
На этих словах Барри понял, что больше не может плыть по течению и делать лишь то, что ему позволяют. От нехитрых, но таких правильных манипуляций своего двойника он был уже на грани оргазма, но все равно отодвинулся и схватил его за руки, чтобы тот остановился, ведь он очень хотел испытать первый долгожданный оргазм именно с членом во рту. Со  _своим_ членом во рту.  
  
— Давай же, я знаю, чего ты хочешь, — подначивал его второй Барри, вместе с этими словами переворачиваясь на спину. — Точнее, чего мы оба хотим. Помнишь, сколько раз мы принимали самые невообразимые позы, чтобы попробовать свой член на вкус? Но даже с нашей гибкостью можно лишь коснуться губами головки, а ведь нам всегда так хотелось взять его полностью, сделать самому себе хорошо…  
  
Барри чувствовал какое-то запредельное возбуждение. Казалось, он еще не был настолько возбужден ни разу в жизни. Он мог кончить от одних только мыслей, картинок в голове и от хриплого голоса своего двойника, но хотел оттянуть этот момент. Наплевав на стыд (точнее, на отголоски стыда, оставшиеся где-то на периферии сознания), он сполз ниже и уставился на тот самый идеальный член, оказавшийся перед его лицом. Неужели он сейчас действительно сможет?..   
  
Не дав самому себе додумать мысль до конца, он высунул язык, слизывая капельку смазки с головки. Сколько раз он пробовал на вкус собственную смазку — было и не сосчитать. Его всегда неимоверно заводили этот вкус, эта консистенция, этот запах… Он не заметил, в какой момент в его волосах снова очутилась рука второго Барри, не надавливая, а нежно подталкивая, словно прося не тянуть. Барри разрывали противоречивые желания: с одной стороны, ему хотелось как следует посмаковать этот момент, прочувствовать его полностью, но с другой — ему хотелось скорее заглотить великолепный член своего двойника, к тому же он чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит от такого наплыва эмоций.   
  
Не став больше мучить ни себя, ни Барри из будущего, он обхватил губами головку, чувствуя, как внутри все переворачивается от восторга. Он поднял руки и протиснул их между бедрами второго Барри и простыней, но этого было мало. Рука на затылке лишь ласково ерошила волосы, не пытаясь надавить, и Барри хотел было уже попросить, чтобы… но он забыл, с кем имеет дело. Его двойник и правда знал все его мысли и желания, так что едва Барри захотел, как рука начала жестко надавливать, заталкивая член поглубже в рот Барри, а вскоре к ней присоединилась и вторая. Барри из будущего наконец прервал свое молчание:  
  
— Да, Барри, возьми его глубже, заглоти полностью, это ведь именно тот самый член, о котором ты мечтал… Такой идеальный, потому что твой… Ни у кого из твоих бывших не было такого подходящего твоему рту члена, я знаю…   
  
Хватка на затылке усилилась, а член вошел уже больше чем наполовину. Губы так приятно растягивались вокруг члена, он был просто идеальной толщины, действительно созданный для его рта, а еще такой вкусный и нежный… Барри почувствовал, как его тело начинают охватывать беспорядочные вибрации. Он мог подрочить себе, ему хватило бы лишь одного движения, но он хотел кончить… не так. Он попытался насадиться глубже, надеясь, что двойник не подведет его и на этот раз снова прочитает его желания без слов, и тот оправдал его ожидания, надавливая сильнее, заталкивая член до самого основания и, не дав времени на передышку, начиная грубо двигаться. Рот Барри горел огнем, в горле першило, член был готов взорваться в любую секунду, по телу все быстрее пробегали вибрации, а перед глазами плыло от сильнейшего возбуждения, но он не хотел их закрывать. Его двойник сладко стонал, периодически произнося что-то еще более возбуждающее, вроде "Правда ведь, мой член такой сладкий?" и "Знаю, ты всегда хотел кончить себе в рот", и в ту самую секунду, когда второй Барри сначала резко насадил его голову на свой член до конца, а затем отстранился с громким стоном, чтобы Барри не пропустил ни капли спермы и распробовал ее всю, все его тело завибрировало на флэш-скорости, и он кончил без единого прикосновения.   
  
Вкус спермы на языке был прекрасен, Барри немного посмаковал его, а затем все проглотил. Произошедшее было просто чудесным, но он не хотел на этом останавливаться и... надеялся?  _знал_ , что другой Барри хочет того же.  
  
— Так что, Барри, может быть, продолжим? Знаю, тебе всегда хотелось продолжить сразу после первого оргазма, а эти идиоты в лучшем случае удивлялись… а в худшем — говорили, что у тебя какие-то проблемы, и пытались отвести тебя к врачу, — Барри из будущего говорил именно то, что он хотел услышать, и это было прекрасно. Барри приподнялся на кровати и переместился повыше, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со своим двойником. — Но ведь мы оба знаем, что с тобой все более чем нормально. Это они, жалкие людишки со слабыми телами, ничего не понимают. Как можно насытиться лишь одним оргазмом? — с этими словами второй Барри приблизился к нему и без каких-либо предисловий впился в его губы, сцеловывая с них остатки собственной спермы. Это было так грязно, так сладко и восхитительно, что Барри простонал прямо в поцелуй, чувствуя, что его член становится таким же твердым, как несколько минут назад.   
  
— Я… ты… мы можем?… — произнес Барри, едва они разорвали поцелуй.   
  
— Что, снова начал стесняться? — ласково усмехнулся его двойник. — Я-то думал, мы уже прошли этот этап. Даже забавно… — второй Барри пристально смотрел ему в глаза, снова ероша ему волосы, — вспоминать, каково это — быть тобой. С трудом верится, что когда-то я был таким скромняжкой.  
  
На этих словах Барри вспыхнул — и тут же решил доказать, что никакой он не скромняжка, начав действовать. Не давая себе одуматься, он на флэш-скорости обыскал всю комнатушку, схватил какой-то крем и вернулся на кровать, усаживаясь верхом на свою версию из будущего и развратно улыбаясь. Похоже, у Барри и правда снесло все тормоза. Но кто бы устоял перед своей самой смелой фантазией во плоти? Перед улучшенной версией себя — более опытной, знающей обо всем, что ему нужно, умеющей довести его до полностью невменяемого состояния?  
  
— Хороший мальчик Барри, — прошептал двойник, выхватывая тюбик из его рук и грубо сжимая его левую ягодицу, а затем убирая руку, чтобы выдавить на пальцы немного крема. — Тебе мало нашей спермы во рту, ты хочешь, чтобы я кончил еще и в твою аппетитную задницу… — рука скользнула обратно, упираясь в его вход уже смазанными пальцами. — Что ж, я выебу тебя именно так, как ты мечтал долгими мокрыми ночами… — первый палец аккуратно скользнул внутрь, начиная медленно двигаться. — Помнишь, как мы купили себе вибратор и включили самый мощный режим, представляя, что это наш член? Но никакой вибратор не сравнится с нашей скоростью…   
  
Барри не заметил, как в его заднице оказалось уже три пальца. Таких родных, знакомых пальца, растягивающих именно так, как ему хотелось. Не слишком быстро, не слишком медленно, не слишком нежно, но и не слишком грубо… Он никогда не мог внятно объяснить своим партнерам, чего он хочет, не мог нормально озвучить свои желания — стеснялся, терялся, а иногда и стыдился, сам не понимая, чего именно… И черт возьми, насколько же охуенно было, когда кто-то понимал его даже не с полуслова, а вообще без слов. Просто знал его желания, его слабости, его мысли и сомнения, знал его всего. Знал, как ему нравится легкое царапание кожи ягодиц, знал, с какой скоростью и под каким углом нужно трахать его пальцами… И знал, когда пора перейти к чему-то большему.  
  
Его двойник вытащил пальцы, и Барри схватил его член у основания, начиная на него насаживаться, в то время как второй Барри переместил руки ему на бедра, придерживая их. Барри задыхался от нежности, возбуждения и восторга — от всего одновременно. Когда он насадился полностью, то в сладострастном порыве перевел взгляд на невероятно красивое лицо своей версии из будущего — единственное, что их отличало внешне. Он остановился на несколько секунд, наклоняясь вперед и протягивая руку, чтобы погладить второго Барри по щеке — так же, как в начале их встречи. Второй Барри снова прочитал его мысли, начиная подбрасывать бедра вверх и быстро вколачиваться в него, одновременно с этим притягивая Барри в глубокий мокрый поцелуй.   
  
Барри переполняли эмоции: в его рту был самый прекрасный на свете язык, на его бедрах были самые невероятные в мире руки, а в заднице, попадая каждым толчком точно по простате, двигался идеальный член, и это было лучшим сексом, да что там сексом, вообще лучшим, что с ним случалось за его скучную никчемную жизнь. Барри отстранился от своего двойника, закрывая глаза и начиная насаживаться резче, глубже, постепенно переходя на флэш-скорость, чувствуя ее всем телом и отдаваясь ей сполна. Ему было настолько хорошо, они двигались настолько слаженно, считывая малейшие желания друг друга, что он даже не мог сказать, кто сейчас стонет — он сам или его любовник. В какой-то момент скорость стала невероятной, пульс ускорился настолько, что вывел из строя бы любой прибор поблизости, член в заднице уже не просто вибрировал, а полыхал, как и все тело Барри. Через их тела то и дело пробегали молнии, усиливая ощущения во много раз. И упираясь своему двойнику в грудь, насаживаясь на пределе скорости и буквально размываясь в воздухе, Барри выплеснулся с низким горловым стоном, ощущая резкую хватку на бедрах и слабую пульсацию внутри.  
  
Барри не знал, сколько они так пролежали — его двойник на спине, Барри прямо на нем, с его не до конца опавшим членом в заднице, прижимающийся головой к его шее. Поза была не слишком удобной, ноги затекли, да и спину приходилось удерживать в не самом удобном положении, чтобы член не выскользнул из него, но Барри хотелось еще хоть немного побыть с ним… вот так. Он не знал, согласится ли Барри из будущего на их помощь, смогут ли они ему помочь или он действительно вот так просто исчезнет из мироздания… Он не знал, сколько им еще осталось, и не хотел нарушать эту идеальную тишину.   
  
— Знаешь, я тут подумал… — в конце концов произнес второй Барри, заставляя его напрячься. — Может, пойдем уже в "Стар-лабс"? Наверное, твои друзья нас заждались. Да и мне не хотелось бы насовсем исчезнуть из той реальности… где есть ты.  
  
Барри не верил своим ушам. Значит, Барри из будущего согласен? И хочет остаться с ним? Он заглянул ему в лицо и увидел там лишь ласковую улыбку. Барри счастливо улыбнулся в ответ и огляделся по сторонам в поисках своей одежды.


End file.
